Born to Race
by TheLon3Dragon
Summary: Hiccup is an outcast in high school but he doesn't let that bother him out on the streets. Gaining popularity under his racing name Night Fury. Eventual Hiccstrid. Modern highschool racing au.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:** I know I probably shouldn't be writing another story but I've had this idea in the back of my head whenever I try to write for any other story so I decided just to get it out there hope everyone likes it.

 **Chapter One: I**

 **Live To Race**

"Hiccup!" I hear my mother yell. "Get out here. You're going to be late for school." She continues. "Okay, okay. I'm coming"I groan as I roll out of my bed. I look around to my clock where it reads 7:15. "Really mum I don't have to be at school for at least another hour!" I yell down the stairs. "Don't be like that with me. You always complain whenever I don't wake you, so get up and get ready for school." Mum replies. "Okay, sheesh I'll get ready," I say to myself. "I heard that" mum yells out.

I laugh to myself before jumping into the shower to get ready for school the warmth enveloping me feels amazing. I step out of the shower into the cool bite of the winter morning. I wipe the fog off the mirror and take a good look at myself. I don't look bad for a sixteen-year-old, decent build, lightly tanned with auburn hair and bright emerald green eyes. I dry the water out of my hair before getting into a pair of jeans with a white and blue t-shirt. I jump down the stairs two-step at a time. "Morning," I say as I pass my mum on my way out the door. I could only just hear her yell morning back.

I see my brother, Cameron, sitting in his black hellcat. It looks, sounds and feels amazing. My brother has a leaner build with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. I jog up to the car and open up the passenger side door. " You up for taking your brother to school?" I say with a grin already knowing the answer. "We're going the same place so why wouldn't I?" He replies with his trademark grin. It's a mix between a smile and a smirk, you can never tell which it is. "Don't know, I'm sure you'd find a reason,"I say. Hoping to get onto the topic of cars. "You ready for tonight?" He asks. I can't help but smile. "You bet," I reply without breaking the smile.

Tonight was the monthly races, it's where different groups would come together, show off their cars but most importantly, race. The races were everything from just for fun to slips. They were completely illegal but the organiser knows the local cops, so they tend to turn a blind eye. That's one of the benefits of being in a small town everyone knows everyone. The races are the only thing that happens in this town even worth mentioning. It feels like a ghost town, even though it's a couple thousand strong it still feels small.

It only took us a few minutes to get to school. We pulled into a car park close by and got out. I look around and see the typical groups, there were the jocks led by Scott and a few of his mates, he's known for bringing cars with high horsepower but having little control behind the wheel. Then you have the popular girls, that's led by Astrid she's known for her skill behind the wheel and fierce attitude. Then there are the trouble makers, they're led by Ruffnut and Tuffnut, whenever their racing you don't want to be on the road next to them because they will run you off the road. Then there's Fishlegs he's known for his conservative driving style. Then there's my brother and I. Cameron he's undefeated in the races. He races with his brain, he uses others weaknesses to his advantage and destroys the competition. Then there's me, I've been driving since I was ten but the only people who know are my family. I could beat my brother in a race flat out but I can't race until I get my own car, my brother won't let me race his and no one at school knows I race soo.

I begin to walk towards the school doors until my brother stops me. "We going to the garage tonight?" He asks looking into my eyes. "Yeah, why wouldn't we?" I reply with a smirk. "Don't know but you'd fix a reason." He says as he ruffles my hair and walks through the doors. I was about to walk through but I get knocked forward onto the ground. "What's up squirt?" Said a deep male voice. I'd know that voice anywhere. "What do you want Scott?" I growl. I really couldn't be bothered with Scott, he's not only the leader of the Jocks but he's also my number one bully. "Ooh, well don't you have an attitude today?" He says in a sarcastic tone. I pull myself up and begin to walk away but he grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me back. "Where do you think you're going squirt?" He says as he puts a jab into my side. I crumple into a ball and wait for it to end. Blow after blow. Kick after kick, it went on for what felt like hours of endless torture but in truth was only a few minutes. I just waited for Scott to get bored and leave. Eventually, he did but not before leaving me with a bruised body. I stayed like that curled up as my body felt like it wanted to shut down. I slowly unraveled and pulled myself up onto my feet. My whole body feels like it was alit with the fires from hell. I slowly hobble my way to my locker and pull out my books ready as I'll ever be to get the school day over with.

The first few classes were easy, I started with math which I find comes to me like an ocean breeze. It's the same with physics it just seems to make sense. Then I had English, that is probably the hardest class for me. Everything else just makes sense. I walk towards the cafeteria to get lunch. I see Scott in the hallway and decide to make a detour. I walk the long way round to the cafeteria. I begin to think about the races tonight. I can't help but love the sound of custom cars revving their engines so loud the ground shakes like an earthquake.

I'm jolted out of my thoughts when I walk straight into someone and fall on my backside. I look up and see her standing there with her tan legs, short denim shorts, green t-shirt, blonde shoulder length hair, and mesmerizing electric blue eyes. "A…As…Astrid, oh my, I'm so sorry." I say mumbling over my own words. "I was so caught up in my thoughts I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I say as I stand up. "Watch where your going next time! Okay." She groans clearly annoyed. "Yeah, I will. Sorry… again." I mumble as I hurry down the hall lunch forgotten.

That's me clumsy, always caught up in my own thoughts and constantly stuffing things up. But none of that matters because what I live for, what I truly live for is that feeling you get when you're going one hundred around a bend with the adrenaline pumping.

Heart beating out of your chest.

That's what I live for.

I live to race.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** I just want to start this chapter off by fixing some things up from the last chapter. If you were early to read this you may have caught on that the main characters name was Jack this was because I had originally written this story for a different movie, so I have changed the names to be correct and some of the appearances of the characters to more fit the httyd image. Anyways hope you enjoy.

 **Born To Race: Chapter 2**

There we were cruising forty-five heading off towards the garage. It had been a long time since we headed down the back roads towards our garage. The last time we ended up racing this old grumpy man with the rundown car he named fungus. Weird name if you ask me but who am I too judge. The garage is one of two places I've felt like I'm totally free with no burdens surrounding my life no bullies no school just me and my car. The second is when I'm behind the wheel racing, with the engine roaring in the background and heart beating out of my chest due to the adrenaline.

My car, we found it in the local scrap yard. A 1967 Stingray. We've built her up to where she's almost ready for the races just the final tuning is required before I finally put my name out onto the streets. I've been waiting for this moment for so long it's like a dream come true to finally be approaching the end of its rebuild.

We pulled up into the garage, I quickly jumped out of the passenger seat and jumped into my car revving the engine. The roar was magnificent, vibrating my bones to the core. "Sounds good, only a few tune-ups and she'll be ready for tonight." I hear Cameron yell over the engine. I just grin to myself at that statement. Tonight is the night, no more going and being teased for not racing, tonight is my night. Tonight is my night to shine.

It only took us an hour to get through the tune-ups, which in all honesty was faster than I thought it would take. Only a few modifications were made and a lot more arguing but we got through it. "Have you thought about your racing name yet?"Cameron called out. This made me think why wouldn't I just use my own name. "Why would I need that?"I replied trying to understand. "Because its what you'll get known as when your racing. It's better you come up with one before people make it up for you." Cameron says grinning. "Makes sense" I replied, "any ideas?"

"Don't know, you know mine is a speed demon, another example as to why you don't let others pick your name for you," Cameron said whilst looking away, I put a hand on his shoulder. "You may not have gotten it right but you can make sure I do," I said to reassure him. Then I saw his eyes light up, the same way it does when he's got a race all figured out. "I got it! Night Fury!" He suddenly shouted. "Hmm, catchy. Sounds great but why night fury?" I said wanting to know the reason behind it.

"Think about it you're about to get known for your fury behind the wheel, and all your races tend to be at night anyway," I admit I couldn't flaw his logic. Then I saw a new look come across his face. "Do you want to be Known or unknown?" He said in a quieter voice. "What?" I asked not entirely sure as to what he was talking about. "Known or unknown? Do you want your identity to be known or unknown? You know most of the best racers don't have their identity known to the public." I hadn't ever thought about it some of the best racers are known for not revealing who they were behind the mask. They come race then leave after they receive the prize money. The most notorious being Toothless, a racer is known for his aggressive driving style but clever tactical thinking. No one has ever seen him without his helmet off and he has never lost a race.

I quickly came to a decision. "Unknown," I replied. Cameron seemed to be surprised to hear my reply so quickly. "Are you sure? That means you can't drive your car in public." He said with wide eyes and gaping mouth, I hadn't really thought about that. I wouldn't be able to drive my car around but I would be able to have a new start. To not be known as the clumsy runt who doesn't know how to do anything right. "Yeah, I'm sure." I sigh out knowing that I wouldn't be able to drive in public as much, but that didn't mean I couldn't drive it on the back roads. "Ok then let's get ready to race." I got up and grabbed my helmet and radio. "You ready for this?" I hear Cameron say. "Never been more ready," I reply confidently, grinning from ear to ear. "Ok then let's race." I grin and run over to my car, Hop in and start revving the engine. I see Cameron in his car, he has his hand with five fingers up.

Four…

Three…

I rev the engine ready to take off.

Two…

One…

GO! We both take off with extreme precision. Then I hear over the radio. "Let the race begin."

 **A.N:** well there you have it chapter two of Born to Race, the number of people who read the first chapter astounded me. We managed to reach a total visitor number of 180 separate visitors to the story, this inspired me to get this chapter out a bit faster then I had planned to. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please review to tell me what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was pretty fun to write. And please leave a review to tell me what you thought and any ideas for the future. Anyways enjoy.**

 **Chapter Three: The First Races**

We're flying down the backroads towards the race's location. Cameron and I keep trading positions ahead of each other. I look over and see Cameron trying to pass me. I pick up the radio, "Not this time." I say as I put my foot down and peel away from him.

"You cheeky bugger." I hear Cam say over the radio. "What don't you like seeing my tail lights?" I say with a grin that goes from ear to ear. "Just make sure you save some of this energy for the upcoming races." I hear him reply over the radio. "Yeah I no problem there, you know, I won't be able to get out of my car at these races?" I say. "Why wouldn't you be able to get out of your car? Not saying that I wouldn't want to stay in a car like that myself."

"Because the people there know what I look like, what I wear and how I sound. There's no way they wouldn't be able to tell that it's me the second I step out of the vehicle." "Good point, how do you want to handle the wagers then?" Cameron said I hadn't really thought about it. Almost all the races had bets between racers, we had prepared for wagers bringing a large sum of money to the races but how could I make bets without talking to the other racers.

"Would you be able to be a middle man?" I say to Cameron over the radio. "That could work for tonight but you're going to have to find a different way for the next races. I'll do it but only for tonight." Cameron said with a stern voice. "Yeah, thanks in advance. The races shouldn't be too far now." I say as I kick it up a gear and tear down the back road.

These months races were out at an abandoned airfield. The place looked dusty as hell but when you come to the races you don't come for the place you come for the cars. The roar could be heard from miles around. It was exhilarating to hear the roar of hundreds of high powered cars doing check-ups. Cameron and I pulled into a few empty bays and parked our cars.

"You ready?" I hear Cameron say and I couldn't help but grin. "You already know the answer to that one," I say trying to hold back a chuckle. It was finally time, this was my time no one telling me what I can and can't do. No one telling me how useless I am. It was time to let my racking do the talking. I look around, I can see that we have parked by the other kids at school. Scott was direct across from us looking straight at my car. Astrid was parked next to Cameron. I couldn't help but glance over at Astrid. I quickly averted my eyes when I saw her looking directly at me. I know she wouldn't be able to see me with the tinted windows but that didn't stop me from being nervous. I looked to my left to see Fishlegs car parked but he was nowhere to be seen. Parked either side of Scott was the twins. With their identical Utes. Those things were built to send people off the road. Hopefully, I won't have to face them tonight.

I saw Cameron step out of his car. "Open comms," I say as he looks over to me giving me a thumbs up. "No problem." He said as he flicked a switch on his radio. "Who's the new guy?" Scott yells out. "One hell of a racer." I hear Cameron reply. "Not better than me tho, no one is better than I am." He said egotistically. "He'd give you a run for your money," Cameron said with a grin on his face. He knew I would beat him without a second thought. "Oh really, then who is it behind the wheel that could give me a run for my money," Scott said staring at the windshield trying to make out who could be inside. "Don't know. I know him as Night Fury but no one knows his actual name." Cameron replied fluently, I had to commend him for how well he played not knowing my identity.

"Well, then how about a race to see who's better then." I hear Scott say. "Okay sure, what's the wager?" Cameron said with a grin. It was then I knew if Scott priced it right Scott and I wouldn't be the only ones in this race. "Let's make it two thousand. A one-quarter mile along the runway." Scott said with a smirk on his face. He must have thought we didn't bring the money to pay the entry, oh how wrong he was. "Let me go see what he thinks but for that price, I'm in as well." I hear Cameron say as he walks over by my car.

"What do you think? I think he went a bit cheap." Cameron said I'm almost certain he already knew what I was going to say. "We brought ten thousand to wager between us so if we make it four and either of us win we split the profit. Then we will still have one thousand each even if we lose to pick us some easy wagers." I say confidently over the radio. "You can't actually think we would lose can you?" Cameron said with surprise in his voice. "If we make it four thousand we are going to attract more than just Scott into this race. I already can see Astrid counting out the wager money over there." I said looking over to Astrid who indeed had two thousand in cash waiting for us to finish our conversation.

"What's taking you two so long?" I hear Scott yell out. "Ah, ok, now I see what you mean. " He said as he went and walked over to Scott. "Four thousand entry and we are both in. I could see Scott's shocked face from inside my car. "I'm in!" I heard Astrid call out from next to her car. Scott looked over to Astrid with a surprised look on his face. "What I want to see what the new kids got." She said as she walked over to the group with a bundle of cash in her hand.

"You in Scott?" I hear Cameron say with a confident tone. I could see Scott was nervous but he agreed and we were all headed off to the start line. This is a straight race so no need to focus on going to fast into corners, this was a test of speed.

I rolled up to the crudely sprayed white line, I look over to my left and see Astrid roll up to the line in her Mitsubishi Lancer. The roar coming off her car was almost deafening. She had to have at least 50 thousand under that hood. I look to my right to see Cameron roll up with a smug grin on his face.

His hellcat was making the ground shake with the raw power it was emitting. I watched as Scott was the last to roll up to the line with his Camaro. His engine was good but nothing compared to what the other two cars were giving off. It was my turn. I revved the engine and the whole car shook with the power coming from the engine. The race starter was a girl from our school heather, she was wearing extremely short denim shorts with a tiny top which showed a little too much for my comfort but I put that out of my mind as she raised her hands. My breathing slowed, I became hyper-attentive to the sound of the engine. Finding the perfect launching point. My heart began to beat harder and harder. Faster and faster until suddenly heather threw down her arms and the race had begun.

I got the perfect launch flying off the starting line. I quickly shifted up into second than third, I glanced over to see that both Cameron and Astrid had both gotten really good starts, but I was still half a length ahead of them both, Scott had wasn't even in the frame. He must have had a bad start. I quickly shifted up into fourth, I could see Astrid falling off slightly but Cameron wasn't going away anytime soon, I shifted up into fifth. I could see the hellcat inching itself closer and closer to taking the lead.

There were about 150 meters to go, this race was going to come down to the wire between me and Cameron.

80 meters to go and we are almost neck and neck, I only have a few inches on him.

50 meters, it's getting closer and closer.

20, 10, 5 and then it was over.

I had done it with only an inch or so to spare. "Great racing Night Fury, I almost had you though." I heard Cameron say over the radio. "Yeah a close race, a close race indeed."

 **A.N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter I certainly enjoyed writing it. Well anyways if you enjoyed please leave a review to tell me what you think and some ideas for future chapters. Ok, hope you all enjoyed I'm out ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey everyone! Just finished exams so I will have more time to prep some chapters so that I can keep them coming. The amount of visitors to this story is becoming pretty insane. So if you're enjoying the story please tell me in a review. And congrats to Dragon Reverb for noticing the Fast and Furious Reference. It doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile winning is winning. Anyways hope you enjoy and please review.**

 **Chapter Four: Staying Hidden**

Hiccup couldn't believe it he'd done it his first race, the adrenaline was slowly beginning to wear off. He was finally coming to grips. Hiccup and Cameron drove back to where they had parked before the race only to be surrounded by people. A circle had formed in front of their cars.

"You ready for the questions?" I hear Cameron saying concerned over the radio. "Yeah, let them ask. It's not like I'm going to tell them much anyway." I say knowing I can't reveal who I am. "Okay then," Cameron says as he steps fluently out from his car. "Okay! Okay! Everyone calm down, Night Fury will take any questions through me." Cameron calmly announced. "Who is he?" "Where did he come from?" "Where'd he learn to drive like that?"

Cameron threw his hands up. "One at a time otherwise no questions will be answered at all. So who's first?" Cameron said with a grin on his face. He's enjoying this way too much. "I am!" Said an unmistakable voice. It was Scott, he barged his way to the front. "I demand to know who cheated to beat the best of the best." He yelled in Cameron's face. Cameron unfazed took a step to the side. "He's The Night Fury, and I believe you owe him four thousand if the bet was correct," Cameron said with a smirk on his face. "I don't own that spineless cheat anything. He cheated so all bets are off!" Scott screamed in Cameron's face whilst jabbing a finger into his chest.

Cameron turned to the rest of the group. "Did anyone else see any cheating out there on the track?" A chorus of no's followed. "Did The Night Fury win, Fair and square?" Another chorus of yes's followed. "Should Scott have to pay up! Because he seems to think that The Night Fury cheated." Cameron yelled this time, receiving roars of outrage and anger. Out of the screaming crowd emerged Astrid who walked up to Cameron and handed him a roll of cash, before turning to Scott.

"He won. That's, that. Now, pay up Scott. No one likes a sore loser." Now that all the attention was on him Scott looked nervous and infuriated that no one had agreed with his claim. He grabbed a roll of cash out of his pocket and shoved it in Cameron's chest. "Next time he won't be so lucky." He said with a menacing growl before turning and walk-in through the crowd. "Anyone else got anything to say?" Cameron called out to the crowd.

When no one said anything he decided that it would be a good time to call it a night. "Okay, then we're off," Cameron said as he got back into his car. Hiccup turned on the engine to his stingray, the roar was absolutely magnificent as he slowly peeled away from the receding crowd. Once they were away from the airfield, Cameron spoke over the radio. "I can't believe you actually managed to one-up me." He said obviously still reeling over the fact that he had just been beaten in a race. "You do remember we're splitting the right?" Hiccup said with a smirk on his face knowing completely that it wasn't the money Cameron was on about. "You know I wasn't thinking about the money right. Very few people have ever beaten me in a race with anything on the line." Cameron said as if conflicted by emotions.

"Don't worry it may become a common occurrence if we keep racing in the same races. "Don't get your hopes up I'm getting you next time. Your luck won't hold out for long." Cameron said but you could hear that he had a grin on his face. "You want to have a race of our own right here right now to see whether it was luck or skill?" Hiccup said tempting his fate. "Oh you know I do," Cameron said excitedly. They rolled up to a set of lights before stopping. "Let's make it one thousand. Here to the garage." Hiccup said with a smirk on his face this was going to be good. "Sure, you're on," Cameron said with determination vibrating through this voice.

The lights were currently red as both cars revved their engines. Hiccups breathing had slowed, his heart rate had sped up. His focus was unbreakable at that moment. The light seemed like it was taking forever to change before suddenly there it was the signal for them to go. Both cars sped off quickly, coming around to the first left turn. Hiccup skilfully drifted around the corner slowing down only a smidgen to make sure he didn't hit the tail end of Cameron's car.

There were only for turns in total for this race. Hiccup had planned ahead knowing Cameron would want the lead early and try to control the race. With his positioning now he should end up on the inside for the final turn before overtaking Cameron on the final stretch. He quickly put his plan into action through the next two turns. Coming into the final turn he was tailing Cameron at top speed. Cameron went into his drift. Quickly followed by hiccup who sneaked in on the inside line.

Hiccup came quickly out of the drift and accelerated away. He had done it he had won again this time it wasn't anywhere near as close as the first. Before long we had ended up back in the garage getting out of their cars. Hiccup got out of his car.

"Got you again Cam you sure you're not out of practice?" He said jokingly. "Nah but an I'll won't let you do that again next time," Cameron said with a grin on his face. Hiccup couldn't help but think of what the others would have thought if they knew he was The Night Fury. He looked at his car. "It's a shame I won't be able to drive it much but who knows maybe one day they'll know who's behind the wheel of this beauty." Hiccup said with a tinge of regret.

"Don't worry one day they will. But that day won't come till you've made a name for yourself and today was only the start." Cameron said putting a hand on hiccups shoulder. "Yeah, one day. One day they'll know me, they'll know me for the real me."

 **Well, there you have it. Hope you all enjoyed that. I'm finding this story extremely fun to write, so if you have any ideas for future chapters send them through and don't forget to tell me what you thought of the story so far. The more you review the more I know what you think and the better I can make the story. Anyways I'm out ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: hey everyone sorr** **y for the late upload I was on holiday. Anyway, this chapter has a few new characters from the film being brought into the story. For anyone who didn't realise Cameron is an OC. anyways hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review to tell me what you thought.**

 **Chapter Five:**

It had been a week since the races. Not a lot had changed, word had spread around about The Night Fury. Everyone at school had become obsessed as to who The Night Fury was but worst of all was Scott he wouldn't let up constantly saying how 'The Night Fury cheated' and how he would destroy the no good cheater next races. The problem with this was he wouldn't leave Cameron alone about who the night Fury was. Scott started pushing him around instead of me.

Even now Scott was standing over Cameron just outside the steps into our school. Cameron had just been shoved down the steps by Scott. "Who is he?" Scott yelled whilst grabbing the front of Cameron's shirt. "I don't know, I've never known." Cameron said sounding defeated "no crowd to help you this time." Scott said as he brutally punched Cameron in the gut. "Who's the punk? Tell me and all this can be over." Scott said as he sent a right hook into Cameron's cheek. "Never!" I heard Cameron yell defiantly. "So you do know who the cheating bastard I," Scott said as he stepped over Cameron. I see Scott standing over Cameron ready to deliver one last blow.

"Scott! Stop!" I hear Astrid yell out from the top of the stairs. "Your right why waist my time on this twerp, when I could be spending it with you." Scott said with a grin. Scott walked over and started pestering Astrid. I quickly ran over to Cameron.

"You Okay?" I asked concerned. "Yeah, yeah , I'm fine. But we need to find a way for you to be the one speaking at the races instead of me. "Yeah, we'll sort that out tonight. First, let's get back to the garage so we can get those cuts stitched up."

Cameron had been wincing the whole way back to the garage. It was upsetting to see how quickly Scott had turned on to Cameron when I came on to the racing scene. We got back to the garage and I started cleaning and stitching up Cameron's wounds. "

How are we going to make it so they don't know who I am?" I say while finishing up. "I had an idea about that." Cameron said whilst wincing. "What's the idea?" I ask as I finish up the last bit of stitching. I put the gear back and turned to him. He was holding a black and green racing suit in one hand. In the other, he was holding a high tech looking racing helmet. "This was my idea, the racing suit because you can't just wear your normal cloths and the helmet has voice distortion and radio built in." My eyes widened," this is amazing when did you get this?" I said looking over the helmet. I used some of the winnings from last weeks race and ordered these, they arrived at the garage yesterday." I couldn't believe this, Cameron had spent his own winnings from the races last week to get this stuff for me.

"I don't even know how to thank you for this." I said. "No need to thank me just make sure you win those races for me. What are you waiting for? Go try it on." He said and I quickly got up with the suit and rushed into the bathrooms. I came out a few minutes later. I went and looked in the reflection on the window of my car. The suit fit perfectly.

I put the helmet on. "How do I sound?" I asked. "Unrecognizable." Cameron said and I grinned. "There's a invitation race going on tonight on the back streets of the city, and the night fury may be invited." Cameron said and I raised my eyebrow. "Oh really, you think I should go?" I asked Cameron. "Definitely, there's going to be some big names there. A few people even think toothless might show up to this race." My eyes widened. If toothless is going to be there then this would be a massive race. "Okay let's get ready." The city was at least an hours drive so we have to start getting ready.

It's a few hours later now and we just pulled up into we're the meet up would be. It was a multistory car park at the back of the city. I pulled in, and there was a guy standing with a clipboard. He looked over to my car and walked over. "Invitational meet no rookies allowed, get lost." He said rather quickly like he's already said it a thousand times. "Actually we're invited!" I hear Cameron yell from his car behind me.

"Names?" The guard said. "Night fury and speed demon." Cameron said again. The guard looked at his clipboard before handing each of us a little device. "When the device turns red go to the race beginning which is labeled on the back of the device." He said before opening the boom. "Well, that was fun." I said over comms to Cameron, whilst driving in. "You bet." Cameron replied. We turned to go up to the next level and the variety of cars were phenomenal. We kept driving. I looked to my left and saw Scott's car parked, Scott was nowhere to be seen tho. Parked on my right was Astrid she was just leaning on her car. I looked ahead and at the end of the set of parking bays was toothless. He was just sitting there in his full black Dodge Charger.

Cameron and I quickly parked off to the side. "This is going to be one hell of a race." I hear Cameron say over the comms. "Yeah." I couldn't even say anything else I was too focused on the group that had just come in from the level above. There was Camacazi, Eret, Dagur and Alvin. All legendary racer is their own right all in one place. I suddenly felt like a small fish in a big pond. I started to hear the rumble of engines coming to life. I looked down on to my passenger seat, the device had turned red.

It was time time to race.

 **A.N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think of the story so far by leaving a review anyways I'm out ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Hey everyone sorry for the long wait I have been away with family. This chapter has a major plot twist so if you enjoy please let me know with a review and/or a favorite. Every time you guys do it encourages me to write more. anyways ill let you get on with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: The Race**

This is it this is my time, the streets were filled with the roar being generated by the hundred or so engines that were set at the start line. The path was set, toothless and the other pros have made it to the front of the group for the start of the race. I am stuck about three cars back, not going to be impossible but it will be extremely difficult to get up to the front when the race starts. I look at the line of cars ahead of I see Cameron's hellcat rumbling with power. I take a look at the rest of the competition, it was only then I realized how big of a race this is going to be.

At the head of the pack was toothless I could only just see the back of his car but I knew my goal for this race was to get ahead and stay ahead of that one car. The lights suddenly turned on… the engines revved shaking every car and everyone within. Red….orange…..orange….orange… I can barely hear it but someone yells out " Just turn green already." And then it happed the screeching of tires as they pulled away from the start line was phenomenal. The smell of rubber filled my mind and I was off and racing.

I quickly tear down the racers one by one. I quickly passed Snotlout, Astrid and the twins like it was nothing. I look in my rear view mirror and saw how Astrid hit her steering wheel in frustration. How could I blame her, she had already lost a race to me she definitely didn't want to lose another. I saw her shredding the cars that I passed but every so surely I began to lose her. By the first turn, I am now sitting around fifteenth with Cameron sitting in tenth.

I quickly overtook the car driving ahead of me. Fourteenth not too many more to go. I continued this way till I caught up to Cameron who by this stage had made it into fifth. I was just Cruising along behind him when I heard him say over the radio. "Slingshot past me you should be able to catch Cami by the next corner," Cameron said over the radio.

I knew exactly what he was trying to do he was making this a race between toothless and I. I drive so that I'm directly behind Cameron then he punches it pushing his car to the limit. I quickly move out from behind him and slingshot forward with a burst of speed. There's no way that cami will just let me pass her so she's going to try to block off my line. When you have a good idea of what's about to happen you make a plan, and that's exactly what I did. I quickly shifted my car to the opposite side of the road as cami moved over to block me. I quickly accelerated by her.

I swear I could hear her screams from my car. Now my goal was in sight. I am now sitting behind toothless. When my comm starts to crackle and a distorted voice comes through " You think you're going to beat me rookie? You don't know what you're getting yourself into." I look in my rear view mirror and see Cameron in his Hellcat. I begin to pull up alongside toothless. Toothless is now on my right and Cameron is on my left. I look ahead and see the finish line it was a four-way intersection with lights. "I think I know exactly what I'm getting myself into," I said confidently over the radio. "Ok have it your way." I hear him say. We are on one hundred meters from the finish but I see Toothless slowdown.

I faltered and watched as Cameron sped on ahead he was fifty meters from the finish now he was going to win. My elation turned to horror as I watched a blacked out hummer come flying in from the side of the intersection. I watched as Cameron's car was t-boned and flipped through the air I began to scream as I saw the car land and catch fire.

I jumped out of my car and started running over to his. The car is mangled and crumpled. I look into the driver's seat and I can see Cameron hanging there unconscious, I can see the fuel running from the engine and pooling around the car. I knew I didn't have long but I had to get him out of the car. I was almost there when the car exploded sending me flying. I flew back and rolled a few meters before coming to a stop. I know I'm in pain but I can't feel anything. I can feel myself slipping away. My eyes become heavy as I begin to lose consciousness.

The last thing I see is toothless's car slowly driving away before I fall into the black.

 **A.N: Well, what do you think a bit of a plot twist but there was bound to be one somewhere along the lines. if you enjoyed please review to let me know. anyways I'm out ;)**


End file.
